


Plums

by LadyMcLennon



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Gallaghercest, Incest, M/M, Oasis, Object Insertion, Pure Porn, Somewhat crack, plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: It's the 28th of August in 2009. It's the dwindling summer in France. The Oasis boys are due to perform tonight. But truthfully, Liam wants to do something else. Chaos ensues and plums become more than just fruit.In simpler terms, this is the real way Oasis split up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Twitter post. I've had this fic for a while and have been meaning to upload it. But anyways, I hope you enjoy! This is quite possibly one of the best stories I've ever written.

“Get in there, you fucking slut,” Liam growled shoving his older brother into the dressing room.   
It was 28 August 2009. Oasis were at the Rock en Seine festival in Paris, France. It was hot. Everyone was sweaty, sticky, and grumpy. Most of all, the Gallagher brothers were horny. The two had been having an on and off sexual relationship for the last eighteen years. To be quite honest, they had always felt more than that. But they didn’t know how to handle it. This resulted in their many infamous arguments that got plastered all over the press. People thought it was just brothers being brothers. They were oh so wrong. It was brothers being lovers not knowing what to do with each other.  
Liam slammed the door of the room and locked the door. He turned to his brother. Noel looked so hot in both senses of the word. The guitarist had sweat pouring down his face. His shirt was clinging to his body. His silvery hair was dotted in sprinkles of sweat. Liam smirked, “Pants off. Now.”  
Noel wanted to argue. He was turned on, too, but in this sweltering heat, Noel just didn’t feel as if he had the energy. He also came to the conclusion that he didn’t want to argue with his little brother anymore tonight. Noel hastily pulled off his belt and tossed it aside. He unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down his thighs. He had a hard time getting them completely off, seeing as his legs were sticky with sweat. He kicked them off. Liam put a hand on Noel’s chest and shoved him on the couch. Noel grunted and winced, “Ow, Liam! I’m still getting over me broken ribs! Go easy, yeah?”  
Liam scoffed, “Yeah, get the fuck over it, you cry-baby. That’s all you do is whine and bitch about everything.” Liam dropped to his knees in front of Noel. He spread his brother’s legs. He leaned in and placed his hot mouth over Noel’s clothed cock.  
Noel groaned, “Fuck, Liam.”  
Liam continued to breathe all over Noel’s cock. He kitten-licked at the fabric of his boxers. He peered up at him through his thick eyelashes, “You like that, huh?”  
Noel shook his head, “No, I fucking don’t. It’s hot and you’re fucking hot breath ain’t helping. Either suck me off, or get the fuck off me.”  
Liam yanked Noel’s boxers down, “There you go; bitching and whining again.”   
Noel threw his head back as his cock sprung to life after being released from his underwear. The cool air hit his member. “Mm, fuck,” he hummed. He totally disregarded his younger brother’s comment. Liam leaned in further and engulfed his brother’s cock into his mouth. Noel yelped, “Fuck! Yes, Liam.” Liam licked up Noel’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head. Noel moaned and raked his fingers through Liam’s hair. Liam bobbed his head rhythmically. Spit began to dribble down his chin. Noel gasped, “Liam, fuck, stop! I’m gonna cum.”  
Liam pulled off with a ‘pop’. He licked his lips and wiped the drool from his chin. He pumped Noel’s cock a few times, “We don’t want that to happen now, do we?” Noel moaned and shook his head. Liam hummed, “Yeah, we don’t.” The singer looked around the room, his eyes landing on a nearby fruit basket. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He looked up at Noel with innocent blue eyes, “Noelie, get on your hands and knees.” Noel nodded and did as Liam said. Liam stood up and rifled through the bag he brought with him. He pulled out a bottle of lube and went over to the fruit basket. He looked at his brother who was on his hands and knees facing away from him. “Hey, Noel? Do you like plums?” the singer asked.  
Noel looked confused, “Uh, yeah, I guess. The fuck does that have to do with anything?”  
Liam tutted, “Noel, Noel, Noel. You can’t go one minute without bitching! It’s depressing really. You need to shut your fucking mouth and take orders from someone else for once in your life.” Liam stood next to the couch behind his older brother. Liam squirted a lot of lube on his brother’s asshole. He lubed up each of his fingers. He teased Noel’s hole with his index finger. Noel whined and squeaked. Liam shoved his index finger deep into Noel.   
Noel gasped, “Liam!”  
“Slut. I ain’t got but one finger in you and you’re already moaning,” Liam teased. Noel drew out a moan. Liam entered a second finger, then a third.   
Noel’s eyes widened when he felt a fourth, “Ugh, Liam! I only need three!”  
“Not for what we’re about to do,” Liam said. “You’re gonna need them all.” Noel gulped. Liam got Noel stretched enough so he could fit his whole fist inside.   
Noel screamed, “LIAM! FUCKING HELL!”   
“Does it hurt?” Liam asked slowing his movements.  
Noel nodded, “YES!”  
Liam gently moved his fist in and out, “Shh…shh…it’ll be alright. I’ve got ya’. It’s gonna be okay.” He reached around with his other hand and stroked Noel’s cock.   
Noel moaned, “Oh…oh Liam.”  
Liam smirked and continued to fist his brother’s ass, “There we go. Relax. It’s gonna feel so good.” Liam let go of Noel’s dick and stretched Noel some more. He took his hand from his brother’s gaping hole and took something from his parka pocket with his lube-free hand. He coated a plum in lube, “Oh yeah, this is gonna be great.” He lubed the plum up well and put it at his brother’s entrance.  
Noel panted, “L-Liam, what are you doing?”  
“Something. Shut up,” Liam ordered smacking him on the ass cheek. He smirked as it jiggled. He pressed the plum inside of Noel.  
Noel gasped at the sensation of being filled with an unidentified object, “Oh, fuck yeah.”  
“You like that, huh?” Liam asked.  
“Y-Yeah. What is it?” Noel asked closing his eyes in pleasure.  
“A plum, Noelie,” Liam said.  
“From the fruit basket?” Noel asked.  
Liam nodded, “Yep.” He pushed the plum all the way inside of Noel. He moaned at the sight of Noel’s hole closing around it. Liam freed his own cock from his pants and stroked it, “Fuck, Noelie, you have no idea how fucking hot you look right now.”  
Noel hummed, “Mm, I feel so full!”  
“You should,” Liam said. He got another plum from his pocket and coated it in lube as well. He rubbed it against Noel’s hole, “You’re gonna fucking take another one.”  
“I don’t think I fucking can!” Noel exclaimed.  
“You can,” Liam growled.  
“Liam, what if it gets stuck?” Noel asked apprehensively.   
“It ain’t gonna get stuck. You’ll push it out when we’re done. Just shut up,” Liam ordered. He pushed the second plum against his brother’s hole and forced it in with the other.  
Noel gasped, “For fuck’s sake!” He groaned, “Liam, it feels so fucking good!”  
Liam smirked and continued to stroke his own cock, “Fuck yeah, I bet it does. Keep it in there and get on your back.” Noel clenched around the plums and slowly rolled over so he was lying on his back. One of the plums began to slide out. Liam got closer to him and pushed the fruit back inside.  
Noel threw his head back, “Fuck yes, Liam.” Liam kept pushing the plums deeper and deeper into Noel. Noel couldn’t take it anymore. He started screaming and moaning, “Oh, Liam! Liam! Liam! Aah, fucking hell! Ooh, I’m leaving Oasis, ooh.”  
Liam stopped his movements altogether, “What?”  
Noel panted, “I said, ‘I’m leaving Oasis’.”  
Liam’s heart stopped, “Why?”  
“I’m tired of this fucking same old routine of us fighting. We’ll talk about it later, just keep fucking going,” Noel said.  
Liam stood up, tears brimming his eyes, “No.” He tucked himself back into his pants, “Fuck you, Noel!” He picked up Noel’s nearby acoustic guitar, “I FUCKING HATE YOU!” He smashed the guitar against the floor repeatedly until it snapped and exploded into a bunch of splinters. Liam threw the trashed guitar aside and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
Noel shrugged, “I guess I have to finish myself off.” He pushed the plums deep inside himself and stroked his cock furiously. He whimpered, moaned, and screamed. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he cried as his orgasm splattered all over his chest and belly. He panted heavily, “Oh, fucking hell.” Noel collected himself. He looked down at himself and pushed the plums out of his ass. He groaned as he did so. He felt so empty now. Noel sighed and changed his shirt. He put his underwear and jeans back on. He wiped the plums off and set them back in the basket, “I feel bad for the poor bastard that eats these.” He laughed to himself before gathering up his things. He went to the door. Before he could get a chance to open it, it swung open anyways.   
Gem and Andy walked in. “Why’s Liam so upset? He just ditched us!” Gem said.  
Noel shrugged, “I quit.” He sauntered out of the room.  
“Did he just quit?” Andy asked. “For real this time?”  
Gem sighed, “I guess so.” He walked over to the vanity. He gasped, “Ooh, plums!” He picked one up, “Ew, why’s it warm?”  
“Probably ‘cos it’s fucking sweltering in here,” Andy replied.  
Gem shrugged, “Probably.” He took a large bite out of it. He hummed, “Yum.”  
“I want one!” Andy said.   
Gem tossed him the other one, “Here.”  
Andy caught it, “Oh, you’re right. It is warm.” He took a bite of it. He made a weird face, “It also tastes kinda funny.”  
“Really? I like it,” Gem said.  
“Oh, well,” Andy said taking another bite.  
….And that’s how Oasis split up.


End file.
